


walk in the club like it's nobody's business

by putsch



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Mob, Clubbing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: "There's a glint in his eye - something mischievous and just the slightest bit wicked that Hiruma nearly misses before his usual wide, soft smile overtakes his features. It makes his heart beat into double time, shocked and excited for all the wrong reasons."Hiruma's not easy to surprise, and Kurita pulls it off anyway.





	walk in the club like it's nobody's business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescenttwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/gifts).



Hiruma trained for years to be the master of the unexpected, slipping in right where people least expect him, blowing their weak little minds with this cunning, finding out everything about them, and then picking them apart piece by piece until he had everything he wanted. He's spent years perfecting the art and building his web, it was what he was known for in this business. It's why the boss trusted him on this undercover mission to infiltrate a club to find out everything he could about the rarely seen second son to another family. It was a type of mission he could run in his sleep - everything from the interior lighting to the overpriced drinks to the two women who were crowded up at the bar trying to chat him up were all predicted before Hiruma walked through the door. It would take a whole fucking lot for anything to catch him off guard.  
  
"Sorry ladies, do you mind if I borrow him?"  
  
And yet, here he was, surprised by Kurita wrapping an arm around his waist. Of all the people - he should've seen him coming, especially in such a busy establishment. But he's such a constant presence around Hiruma that he didn't even register him coming up to his side. They often ran as partner's on missions, but usually Kurita is the one who stays back, is there as more backup muscle than for information mining or important item gathering, like they were doing tonight.  
  
The women Hiruma had been poaching information on the regulars from whine, saying that Kurita better give back their new favorite man in the bar, poking Hiruma in the chest with a coy wink before turning back to each other. Kurita didn't seem to mind the flirting, or even have any special look besides his usual, too open grin across his soft features. It made Hiruma way more annoyed right now than it had any right to.  
  
"You better have a good fuckin' reason for interrupting me fatass." Hiruma holds his grin as he hisses out the words, prodding Kurita's side with his elbow. "They were tellin' me about how to get into the secret VIP back area, and I could've gotten us the fuck in, easy sailing, finishing up this stupid mission in this fucking place and--"  
  
"You mean the special back area you need a ticket to get into?" Kurita interrupts.  
  
"Yes that one you stupid fuck! Now--"  
  
"You mean these tickets?" Kurita has the nerve to giggle, _giggle,_ as he pulls two seemingly simple tickets out of his breast pocket, all black, and holds them out to him. And Hiruma's mouth goes slack, his eyes wide, and if there was gum in his mouth it would be on his shoe by now.  
  
"Where. Where did you get those."  
  
"Oh, from that group over there!" Kurita motions to behind him, over his shoulder to a group stuffed into a little booth. "They were so friendly, and when I told them I was with you they got an idea, and they started talking, and I saw the tickets in his back pocket just sticking out I, well, let's just say they fell out!" There's a glint in his eye - something mischievous and just the slightest bit wicked that Hiruma nearly misses before his usual wide, soft smile overtakes his features. It makes his heart beat into double time, shocked and excited for all the wrong reasons. "So, should we go?"  
  
"You-- You beautiful fat fuck!!" Hiruma shouts loud enough to make the people nearby jump, but Hiruma doesn't care, Hiruma couldn't give a single shit about anything else except grabbing Kurita by the jacket and pulling him into the roughest, biggest kiss he can physically manage. "Look at you, tricking people, playing fuckin', playing dirty, god _damn!_ "  
  
"Well, I wanted to get a move on this mission too, s-so--"  
  
"No, shut the fuck up." Hiruma feels wild, his chest pounding with pride and excitement, something set off by only a moment of crime from Kurita that shouldn't get him this riled up but fuck if seeing Kurita breaking the rules doesn't get his dick hard. "Bathroom, right now, come on."  
  
"What, w-w-wait, we shouldn't!"  
  
"NOW." And without another word of protest taken Hiruma tears across the club in record time, shoving both of them into the bathroom, and locking the door before shoving Kurita against it with another searing kiss.  
  
  
  


  
  
Forty minutes later, both of them stumble out, Kurita still fixing up his buttons and trying to pull up his collar to hide the obvious red bite marks littering his neck. Hiruma doesn't even hear Kurita apologize to the people waiting, just leads both of them to the secret speakeasy entrance he heard about before, handing over the tickets. They had a lovely break, but now it was time to get back to business. Their mark was in there, and they had to drag as much out of him as humanly possible. There should still be plenty of time.  
  
The blocked off, VIP speakeasy area is full of comfortable looking, velvety furniture, and it should be full of all the right people - except that it's not.  
  
No matter where Hiruma looks, the mark, this stupid fucking second son _isn't there._  
  
He's done a second loop around when he spots Kurita talking to the bartender, and Hiruma comes up just in time to hear--  
  
"Oh, he left about ten minutes ago. Urgent business to attend to, I suppose."  
  
Hiruma grins in a way that grinds his teeth, because holy shit. They literally, just missed this guy by a hair, all because Kurita had to go and be damn distracting and get them tied up doing..... well. More fun things really. The gnashing of his teeth must be a sound because Kurita jumps like he's about to hit the ceiling.  
  
"You. Come with me."  
  
"U-Uhm," Kurita starts, "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have--"  
  
"Ugh, shut up fatty." As much as Hiruma would love to blame him for this mess, he really can't. "If this night is a bust for work, we better get something fuckin' good out of it for us."  
  
"Oh." Kurita says, then his eyes widen as he realizes what Hiruma really means.  
  
 _"Oh."_

**Author's Note:**

> How could I resist writing these two, honestly?


End file.
